Iridescent
by XxKayla96xX
Summary: She stops turning over her suitcase. I watch her sit, Elbows on her knees. She places her hands on her face. Her bouncy brown hair falling over her. As she cries into her hands. Inspired by the song Iridescent, by Linkin Park. One-shot. T just cause.


Authors Note.

For all of you who are hopefully reading this..

I decided to right a one shot.

I found this song watching a youtube video about the hunger games.

It inspired me to write this story.

Listen to the song! Its realllly awesome.

Enjoyyyy.

Disclaimer- I do not own this song or SWAC.

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaayla.

* * *

_You were standing in the  
wake of devastation_  
_You were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
_  
_With the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying, "save me now"_  
_You were there and possibly alone_

I watch the beautiful and blissful girl I love,

On the side of the road,

Waiting for a car to come.

So she can escape away from me.

We were in love.

But unfortuanately,

I don't have great sense when it comes to girls.

They all end up leaving me.

And I don't care enough to catch them.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope_  
_But failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go_  
_Let it go_

I constantly fall short.

It starts out fine,

Until I do something wrong.

I'll come home late,

She says I don't want to spend time with them.

Because I'm only interested in myself.

My fame and job.

And I know she feels like I don't care.

But I do,

More then she will ever know.

But my generous and loving companion,

The only one I mind losing.

_And in a burst of light that_  
_blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
_  
_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms_

She paces back and forth in our driveway,

Thinking of what shes going to do now.

She stops turning over her suitcase.

I watch her sit,

Elbows on her knees.

She places her hands on her face.

Her bouncy brown hair falling over her.

As she cries into her hands.

I could go down there.

I could apologize for coming home late,

And how selfish I really am.

Make her believe that I would never betray her.

But I can't.

I can only cause her more pain.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope_  
_But failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go_  
_Let it go_

The yellow heap pulls up to take her away.

She stares back at our house,

Catching a last glimpse.

She follows up the walls to the window I am standing in.

Her brown eyes normally filled with happiness and wonder,

Were now red,

Filled with tears.

As were mine.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope_  
_But failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go_  
_Let it go_

The man in the car looks at her,

Waiting for her to depart with him.

But she stares at me.

Wondering if I will chase her.

I can't hurt her anymore then I have.

Tell her to come back that everything will be okay.

But we know that it won't be.

_Let it go.._

_Let it go..  
_  
_Let it go..._

She climbs into the car.

More tears rushing down her face.

She was the one I really did love.

The one I wish I could devote my life too.

Tears falling down my face I run out the door to her.

But the car pulls away.

I fly as fast as I can to the car.

The curb catches me.

And I fall to the ground.

I curl up onto my knees.

I look up to see the car slowly disappear into the horizon.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope_  
_But failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration.._

I approach my house now,

A house empty and dead.

My head hangs low staring at the ground.

My eyes sting.

Black heels appear to my eyes.

My eyes trail up the body,

Until I reach big brown tear filled eyes.

"You came after me." The voice says.

I scoop her up and spin her around.

"And you didn't leave me." I say back to her.

My hope is strong,

And my love is forever.

_And let it go_  
_Let it go..._

* * *

Authors Note.

So what did you think of my first one shot!

I hope you like it!

It would mean a lot if you comment!

~Kaaaaayla.


End file.
